Blame the Cookies
by hoppingdimsum
Summary: One shot: Minako had a plan for valentine but will it work? Minacentric. MinakoRei Shoujoai!


Dear Diary:

Today was Valentine's Day and I woke up with determination to achieve my goal. It had been weeks since I'd started preparing for today just because I had the most beautiful girl as a date. Aside from the gift, which I spent weeks of allowance on, I decided to bake something special for her, since she offered to cook our Valentine dinner. She wanted to spend this special day at the shrine rather going out, for she hated the crowd. I, for once, had no objection what so ever because I was broke as it was. What's more better than spending some times alone with no interference of others, so I can have her all to myself where we can create some sweet memories in bed.

I have always wanted to move further into relationship, but she always refused. Is not that I was perverted or anything, I just wanted to experience the world of pleasure with the person I love. Was that so wrong? We have been together for almost a year and all we ever did was kiss.

With all the ingredients Makoto prepared, it didn't take long for me to finished baking, even though the result came out a bit odd looking but it was the thought that counts. After everything was neatly wrapped up, it was my turn to get dress. I bought a black knee length spaghetti strap dress just for tonight, just for Rei. Might be a bit flashy, but if it turns Rei on, that was all it matters.

I'd reached at the bottom of the shrine at exactly 7:00 pm. Normally, I would always show up late on dates with Rei, which irritated her most of the time, but today was special. I had a plan to succeed. As I walked up these steps, I couldn't help but wondered, how can Rei up move and down like it was nothing. An athlete like myself, can never make it up there if is not for Rei. She's my motivation, my life, and my love.

I remembered when I first met her. I accidentally hit her with a volleyball when practicing on the walkway. I was surprised at her reaction which got me interested. Normally people would get pissed and attack me, but Rei was different. All she did was continuously threw me death stares and then walked away. At that instant, my heart went flying after her. Sad to admit, as sexy as I was, she rejected me many times. It had really injured my pride, but that totally didn't stop me from wanting her.

Finally reaching to the entrance to the shrine, I knocked nervously. Not so long after, the door slide opened, and that's when my circulatory system froze. She was gorgeous. She had on a long red v-neck dress with all of her hair fixed to one side. The dress fit her perfectly, as you can see the outline of her body. She looked beautiful just like a goddess, but I think she would look even better if nude.

"Hey Mina, you arrived earlier than I thought." She smiled at me, leading me inside hand in hand. This felt like heaven already.

I felt excited, as we enter a room with the perfect mood. Dim light, red candles, soft music, and small table with dinner for two. The food looks as delicious as ever of course, just because she made it. "Enjoy your meal" I heard she said, smiling sweetly at me. Her smile was very sweet, which made me wanted to eat her instead of those food but I didn't say it. She would probably thought of me as a pervert or a horny bastard, if I did.

"It tasted delicious, Rei" I informed her. I'd never doubt her cooking skill, for it was beyond what I can ever accomplish. "Oh yeah Rei, I made something for you too." How can I forget the cookies I'd spent all morning baking? "Try some."

Pushing the box over to her side, I observed her reaction. A person like her is hard to understand if you don't carefully observe. Just as I thought, her reaction shifted 180 degree when she realized what was inside. I didn't know whether it was a good sign but her face seems a bit pale with cold sweats. I wondered if she was too happy that I actually made something or scared to death because she had to eat it.

"Aw, how sweet of you." She stuttered, as she observed the cookies. "It is supposed to be heart shaped?"

"Yes Rei." Okay, maybe it didn't look like one but I'd tried my best. My eyes were fixed on her when she tasted a piece, and what I saw was doubtful in her eyes. "If it tasted bad, you don't have to eat it Rei. I'm not th-"

"No –no, it tasted good." She cut in.

Dinner went by quick, and to my surprised, Rei almost finished all the cookies I'd made. Guess my cooking wasn't as bad as I thought. Perhaps, I should cook more often for her.

Now, onto the next plan.

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?"

"Well, I got The Messenger." She told me. I wasn't quite pleased with that respond. Not that I was scared, but it just doesn't set the mood at all. I wanted something with romance.

"Wow, that sounds great." I lied.

We both took seats on the sofa once the movie started. The position we're in was close, but I still wasn't satisfied. Taking advantage of the sudden roar from the movie, I intentionally pressed my body against hers, with my face hidden in the crook of her shoulder. I can smell the sweet delicate scent of her body, which made me wanted her more. The warmth of her touch and the sweetness of her kiss just drove me crazy.

"I have something for you Rei." I whispered, reaching for a jewelry box from my purse. I spent weeks of allowance on this thing when I can use it to buy other things like dresses and shoes and shirts and and..bleh…if is for Rei, is worth it.

Her eyes were fixed on me as I slowly opened the box revealing a small white ring with Minako X Rei imprinted. I too, have the same ring on my left right finger, because it came as a pair.

"Are you claiming me?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Of course not. Is a symbol of our love and to keep others away." I confirmed, stealing kisses from her.

"Well, I also have something for you…" she told me, handing me a similar jewelry box.

Excitedly, I opened the box. What I found was a beautiful white necklace chain attached with a heart pendant. My eyes widen as I read what was engraved on it. "Rei's Properties" How kinky!!

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I leaned towards her to take her lip in mine. It was soft and sweet as always. With our lips still attached, I gently laid her down flat on the comfort of the sofa for better access. After several minutes of mouth exploring, I moved down to her neck. This was as far as I ever went before, but today was different.

"Mina" I heard she called in a quivery tone. I didn't want to listen, afraid of resistant. "I'm all yours for tonight"

"Really?" I stopped and asked. She didn't answer but shyly nodded, in turn, made me the happiest person alive. Didn't bother to waste more time, I leaned down and kissed her deeply. While my mouth was doing its job, my hand started moving, pulling her long dress up to the point where my knee can have access between her thighs.

After the accomplishment, my hand slowly trailed its way up to where it found its inclination, which was her breast. Cuddling, squeezing, and pinching, I can hear her moans within my mouth.

Since I got permission to do as I wish, there was nothing that can stop me, not even a bomb stopping by. Rei had officially turned me into a wild beast by the slow movement of her knee clinging to the fabric of my undergarment.

While my hands and mouth were busy, my ears started to capture soft growling noises from within the room. I didn't know where it came from and didn't bother to end this pleasure for it.

Suddenly I cringed, forcing myself to stop and skimmed throughout the room, in search of the origin of that deafening sound I just heard. Could it be a youma? Enemy attack? Following after the sound was a breath-taking odor, too strong that I can suffocate to death. Stink bomb? After a several minutes of searching, I turned to face Rei who's face was flustered with cold sweat, looking quite indifferent.

"Sorry…" she stuttered, excusing herself to the bathroom.

With stupidity, I let myself fell back onto the sofa. Why was I so clueless? I shouldn't have stopped, causing such embarrassment for Rei. Filled with regrets, I sat there waiting patiently for Rei's return.

I didn't know how much time went by, but I started to get worried, so I decided to go check on her. As I reached to the bathroom door, I heard no noise at all. I wondered if she fainted or something.

"Rei. Are you okay?" I asked, knocking on the door. I didn't get any respond, but I was reassured by the sound of toilet flushing. After a few minute, the door opened releasing that same strong odor as before, but I was prepared. I didn't grimace. "How are you feeling?" I asked with concern, trying my best to ignore the odor.

"Yeah…" she answered softly with no energy left in her. She looked exhausted.

With her hand, I lead her to her bedroom for some rest. "Go lay down a bit. You looked very tired."

She did as she was told, occupying a spot on the bed. "Come join me." She said, patting the empty space next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked again.

"I don't know. My stomach felt weird. It was fine until I ate tha-" she paused.

"Ate what?"

"I guess it was just something bad I ate." Rei confirmed with a weak smile.

Silence.

I didn't know what to do, besides gazing at Rei's ceiling for the past 15 minutes or so. I really wanted to do something, to touch her, to kiss her, and to make love to her, but I couldn't do it, at least not in this situation.

"Mina…" I heard Rei called softly.

"Yes Rei?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Why would I? I love you and I'll respect you, even if it means waiting forever." I wasn't lying. I respected her; therefore, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or misuse her trust.

"Mina"

As I turned my face towards her direction, I was surprised to find the decreased in distance between our lips, along with those lovely eyes gazing at me. "I love you too." She said as she rubbed her lips against mine.

Taking what was offered to me, I deepen the kiss with my tongue, with the helped of my hands pressing her closer. The kiss was deep, sweet, and passionate, but it didn't last long when both required some air. I looked down at her, in those dreamy eyes, and found a slight nod. Did she really know what I was thinking? Did she know what she just agreed to? Kicking my thoughts aside, I leaned down and kissed her some more.

Just like before, my hand was on its own, trailing its way around the silkiness of Rei's dress, in searched of skin contact. I can felt the shivered of Rei's body as my hand traveled further down south till it reached a cotton fabric of her undergarment. Pressing gentle against it, I felt Rei's body stiffen along with soft moans escaping.

"Mina" she said in a quivering tone.

Removing my hand from its position, I slipped it into the soft fabric with the help from Rei; I'd reached to her most sensitive part. To my surprised, she was already wet with fluid engulfing my fingers as I crawled down further.

Before I had the chance to enter her with my fingers, I heard the same loud noise like before, and following after was that same killing smell. Unfortunately, every activity had ended when Rei rapidly ran to the bathroom. What a total turned off. I swore Rei had too much gas buried inside tonight. It really saddens, for the fact that I was sexually aroused twice, yet it can't be released. This was totally not my day.

Rei was totally worn out, for she fell asleep right after returning from the bathroom. I can tell that she was very exhausted because this was the first time I ever heard her snored. Farting and snoring…hmm…never have I thought she would have those qualities or at least, to obscured it. I guess she's comfortable around me. Perhaps too comfortable.

"Sweet dream Rei." I said as I lay close to her under the warm blanket with my hand arm wrapped around her belly. Even if it didn't turned out as I planned, but I was happy as long as I can be with Rei. Rei Hino.

The End

-Extra Scene-

"Your kitchen is a mess Mako-chan" Ami said as she entered the kitchen for a drink after returning from their date.

"Yeah, Minako borrowed the place to bake some cookies for Rei."

"But how come the baking powder is still sealed?" Ami questioned, looking at the flour bag on the cabin.

"That can't be. I only had one bag left."

"What about this bag?" Ami asked, picking up an half used paper bag labeled Baking Soda.

Silence.

They both stood there in disbelieved. Makoto remembered buying baking soda for the laundry, but totally forgot it was in the kitchen when Minako arrived.

"Pray for Rei."


End file.
